All For My Brother
by FortunesArkHero
Summary: Everything that Loki has done, in some way shape or form, has been for Thor. And even as they fight together side by side in Svartalfheim, Loki is still willing to do anything for his brother.


**Warning: Major Character Death.**

**Spoilers for Thor: The Dark World, which I am seeing on the 7th. I am very much looking forward to seeing this movie. Please avoid your eyes if you don't wish to be spoiled.**

**Please enjoy, and have tissues ready.**

This was it. He was going to die.

Thor was lying on his back, Kurse stood above him and ready to strike. He was clawing at the ground trying to get away. He was scared, there was no denying it. Thor Odinson was scared. His heart was pounding in his chest as he saw that brute of a monster closing in on him. Just as Kurse was about to strike, the tip of a blade protruded from his chest. He had been stabbed. Thor looked up at Kurse, his brows drawn in confusion. How? It wasn't Jane. She was safe away from them. That left one other person: Loki.

Kurse jerked his body back and slowly turned to his right. Loki stood, his eyes wide with panic and fear as the monster gave him a look. The look of a predator ready to attack its prey. In a split second, Loki felt the cold steel of the Dark Elves' blade slide into his ribs, near his heart. It hurt like hell, the most excruciating thing that he had probably ever felt in all his life. "No!" Thor yelled to Loki's direction. He tried to reach for his brother, but he was still weak from the immense beating that Kurse brought onto him. Loki looked into Kurse's eyes, grimacing as the monster still held him onto the blade. The brute then shoved him off the blade; Loki hit the ground with an ungraceful thud. Instantly, his hands tried to cover his wound. He glanced down at his hand and saw that his skin was turning gray.

Kurse began to walk toward him, intending to finish off the trickster god even with a sword pierced through his chest. Loki propped himself up on his elbows as best he could. "See you in Hel, monster," he gritted painfully through clenched teeth. Kurse frantically looked to see one of his black hole grenades attached to him. But his efforts were futile. The grenade activated, creating a black hole within himself. He screamed out in agony as his own weapon tore at his flesh. Red sparks from the grenade ignited as Kurse continued to howl in pain. And then it was over. The black hole absorbed him and disappeared. The monster was gone.

Thor rushed to Loki's side, the trickster god's breathing was labored and painful. Thor knelt down and pulled Loki into his arms. His younger brother shook violently in his embrace. "No, no, no," Thor pleaded, desperately. He examined his brother, the younger man's skin was taking the color of an ashen gray. "You fool. You didn't listen." Loki tried to keep breathing, but it hurt. It hurt so very bad. The harsh air of Svartalfheim stung his lungs and throat hard. "I know. I'm a fool… I'm a fool-"His voice rose in distress and his body shook harder, he grunted in pain. Thor touched his cheek in effort to keep Loki calm. Under his touch, he felt that his brother was growing colder, his skin was becoming grayer. "Stay with me, ok? Stay with me."

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Sorry. Loki was sorry. For everything. Everything that happened with their mother and father, on Asgard, on Earth. And now this. He was sorry. Loki was apologizing, asking for forgiveness, to be absolved of all his wrong doings so that he might earn a place in Valhalla. But mostly, he was apologizing to Thor. He wasn't going to be around for his brother anymore, and he needed him because he was scared. Loki felt Death's cold grip grasp at his heart. "Shh, it's alright," Thor said, quietly. He smiled sadly, his eyes were brimming with tears. He pulled Loki closer to him, knowing that his brother was fading. Loki was losing breaths, gasping for air that was becoming harder to obtain with each passing second. "I'll tell father what you did here today."

Loki stopped shaking, his body became slack in Thor's arms. His face became peaceful as he looked up into his brother's eyes. He even tried to smile, he hoped that Thor knew he tried to. He shook his head lightly. "I didn't do it for him." Oh, gods, no. This was for him. He gave his life for his brother. There is no Thor without Loki, and there is no Loki with Thor. Loki gently held onto Thor's arm, his strength nearly gone along with his life. He was determined to keep his focus on his brother until the end. Thor was determined to do the same. His eyes said a silent plea: _Don't leave me. I can't lose you, too._

Loki's eyes became half-lidded, and then, they closed. His grip on Thor's arm was gone. His skin was completely gray. Thor's face scrunched and tears fell freely from his eyes. He shook his brother lightly, hoping that it wasn't true. "NOOOO!" Thor held Loki close to him, clutching him to his chest. His little brother did not breathe and his skin was gray and cold. And he cried. His brother was gone. Loki's words were an echo in his head: _I'm sorry. I didn't do it for him._ Loki had helped him to achieve in removing the Aether from Jane, but had given his life to protect him. And now, he was never going to get Loki back. He had failed him. Thor would never forget what his brother had done for him. He never stopped loving him and he hoped that Loki knew that. He hoped that he knew that he always loved him.

Loki died with honor, he had been redeemed.

Loki died a hero.

**If you are seeing the movie soon, I am sorry that you have to go through the feels, but I sincerely hope you enjoy it. If I made you cry with this, I am sorry (not sorry). As always, please review, favorite, follow. Maybe I will write a follow up after seeing the movie.**

**Until then next time.**

**~Fortune **


End file.
